Bill
Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2004) was one of the two shows that were featured''' 'during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. It was located in the Toon Lagoon Amphitheater. Description ''Join Bill and Ted as these two most excellent dudes encounter awesome heroes and bogus villains from the year's most memorable TV shows, movies, music, and more! Party on! Website In the website's story, Bill and Ted are recording their demo tape when the landlord comes, knocking on the door and shouting at them that their rent is months past due and are about to be evicted. Not wanting to get kicked out, the boys hop into the phonebooth with the intent to back in time, pay the rent, go back to the present and send the demo tape. Unfortunately, the phonebooth doesn't work; they forgot to pay the phone bill. Show The show starts with the grown-up Olsen Twins giving a speech about how there are scantily-clad dancers, foul language, and explosions in the show. We Will Rock You plays and the cast from Queer Eye From the Straight Guy comes on stage and start dancing with some women to the song Cherry Pie by Warrant. A Channel 4 news flash appears, saying President Bush and Presidential nominee John Kerry have disappeared and their whereabouts are unknown. The phonebooth appears and out come Bush and Kerry accompanied by Darth Vader and a Stormtrooper. Vader orders the Stormtrooper to give the phonebooth back to Bill and Ted before they discover that it is missing. Bush demands Vader to reveal his access of evil. Dr. Evil comes out of the ceiling and jumps on stage. Dr. Evil explains he wants to become president. Kerry says that you cannot steal an election and Bush begins to laugh uncontrollably. Kerry says he does not have a running mate, who Dr. Evil introduces as Charles Montgomery Burns. Dr. Evil says he is assembled his evil cabinet. Bad begins to play and Michael Jackson moonwalks on stage. He is appointed Secretary of Child Services. Dr. Evil hosted a convention for pop culture's greatest villains called Shockacon. He hired two evil interns, Nicole Richie and Paris Hilton. He also hired Clark Kent who flies in. Paris and Nicole are ordered to take Bush and Kerry away to a cell and the Wicked Witch of the West comes on stage pedaling her bicycle. She joins Dr. Evil's cabinet. Dr. Evil vetoes the Bill and the Ted. He invited them to his lair under the disguise of a wealthy socialite party and when they arrive, Dr. Evil will execute them by beating the crap out of them. The Queer Eye From the Straight Guy people want to make-up his plan, so they decide to sneak up behind Bill and Ted and strangle them. The phonebooth appears and Bill and Ted jump out. Michael Jackson greets them. The host of the socialite party is introduced to be Donald Trump, who is Dr. Evil in a Donald Trump disguise. They remark his hair and how great it looks and they pull his hair off and they see he is Dr. Evil. Garfield appears to help Bill and Ted and puts Mr. Burns in a headlock. Harry Potter appears on stage and Hellboy goes on stage as well. Bill and Ted start to think about how they do this every Halloween and how they should probably change what they do. Dr. Evil screams no one survives Shockacon and the villains and heroes start fighting to the song I Feel For You. Paris and Nicole seduce Garfield until his estranged wife comes on stage who is Catwoman. She chases the three of them offstage. Vader gets Bill and Ted in a chokehold and Clark Kent appears and tears away his clothes to reveal his underwear. Hellboy aims his gun at Vader and Vader throws his gun away. Hellboy says we will have to do this the hard way and he uses his hand of doom to lift Vader by the groin and throw him into the phonebooth. Harry Potter and the Wicked Witch battle and Michael Jackson grabs Harry Potter and takes him away offstage. The Witch starts to chase Bill and Ted, but Garfield comes back on stage and the Wicked Witch mistakes him for Puss in Boots. Garfield gets mad and pees on her which makes her melt. Bush and Kerry fight Dr. Evil and Mr. Burns and defeat them. Thriller plays and the song and dance number begins. The show then ends. Pictures BATW.png|The website page for Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2004). BAT 2004 Eviction Notice.png| The eviction notice that appeared on the Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2004) website page. BAT 2004 Paper.png| A paper that appeared on the Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2004) website page. BAT 2004 Set.jpg| Photo from the now defunct ioacentral.com. BAT 2004 Entrance Sign.jpg| Photo from the now defunct ioacentral.com. Category:Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando shows Category:Toon Lagoon Amphitheater Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV